Goddess Gilgamesh
Goddess Gilgamesh - disclaimer - All evolution stats will be based off of using max builds. Ability Abilities are special moves available to Characters that can be used in the Battlefield. They have special effects, such as temporarily increasing your Attack or dealing a large amount of damage. Name: Howling Rage - Novice/Adept/Expert/Master/Champion Job: Gilgamesh Effect: A weak attack against all enemies. The less time remaining, the more powerful the attack will become. Goddess Names and Rarity Each Goddess has a name associated with an appropiate rarity. As you evolve them, their names will gain a plus sign (+) as markers placed next to the card's name to signify it's level of evolution. When they are fully evolved, each Goddess name will also gain an additional title that is put in brackets after the name, wich replaces the markers, as well as becoming the next bracket of rarity (e. g. a normal+ goddess fully evolved becoming rare). (Gilgamesh) Kai (Normal) Gilgamesh may be a demigod, but it would be unwise to underestimate my power! Max Level: 30, Attribute: Earth (Gilgamesh) Alika (Normal+) Your faith appears to be enhancing my power. Keep it up, human, and we shall both reap the rewards. Max Level: 35, Attribute: Forest (Gilgamesh) Tarra (Rare) It is my destiny to rule, and offer protection to those that serve me. Stick with me, and you needn't fear! Max Level: 40, Attribute: Water (Gilgamesh) Amila (S Rare) I possess all the qualities of a worthy ruler: strength, resolve, intelligence, humility... Why do you smirk? Max Level: 45, Attribute: Fire (Gilgamesh) Sammy (S Rare+) The most important attribute of a ruler is power, an attribute I possess in spades. Max Level: 50, Attribute: Water (Gilgamesh) Caldina (U Rare) The lion is my symbol, for there is no greater creature that embodies the qualities of a steadfast leader. Max Level: 55, Attribute: Forest Equipment Equipment Card is the general name for both Weapon and Armor cards. By giving equipment to a Character Card, you can greatly increase the power of the character. Weapon Weapons equipable for Gilgamesh characters City Guard's Lance (Normal), Max Level: 30 Wall Wailer's Blade (Normal+), Max Level: 35 _____ (Rare), Max Level: 40 _____ (S Rare), Max Level: 45 _____ (S Rare+), Max Level: 50 _____ (U Rare), Max Level: 55 Body Breastplates (chest armour) equipable for Gilgamesh characters City Guard's Mail (Normal), Max Level: 30 * Evolution level 4 name: City Watchman's Mail Wall Wailer's Chestplate (Normal+), Max Level: 35 _____ (Rare), Max Level: 40 _____ (S Rare), Max Level: 45 _____ (S Rare+), Max Level: 50 _____ (U Rare), Max Level: 55 Arm Gauntlets (arm armour) equipable for Gilgamesh characters City Guard's Guantlets (Normal), Max Level: 30 Wall Wailer's Gloves (Normal+), Max Level: 35 _____ (Rare), Max Level: 40 _____ (S Rare), Max Level: 45 _____ (S Rare+), Max Level: 50 _____ (U Rare), Max Level: 55 Waist Faulds, tassets, cruises, greaves, and sabatons (lowerbody armour) equipable for Gilgamesh characters City Guard's Greaves (Normal), Max Level: 30 * Evolution Level 4 name: City Watchman's Greaves Wall Wailer's Longboots (Normal+), Max Level: 35 _____ (Rare), Max Level: 40 Battlemedic's Skirt (S Rare), Max Level: 45 _____ (S Rare+), Max Level: 50 _____ (U Rare), Max Level: 55